


A Demon, A Brother and A Chevy.

by darkbeauty216



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean, Gen, Season/Series 10, Worried Sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7212286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkbeauty216/pseuds/darkbeauty216
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demon Dean is thoroughly bored with Crowley and Co. Maybe it's time to get back to basics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean pulled away from the two women, having no further use for them now that his orgasm had burned itself out.  
Oddly enough, he was starting to feel bored with the overabundance of females who'd passed through his hands since he'd shacked up with Crowley.

The thrill of the chase was gone, the women too easy and compliant.  
Maybe it was time to branch out on his own, scupper Crowley and look for new experiences, something to stimulate his jaded palate.  


He was well aware he had to kill to keep his rage and anger at bay, but he was perfectly able to pick his own targets; fuck knows he'd encountered droves of low-lifes who'd fit the bill perfectly for a trip down to hell. He didn't need Crowley to hand-pick them for him.

In fact, his kingly buddy was beginning to bore him just as much as the women were. Yeah, it was definitely time to cut and run.

He moved away from the bed into the bathroom. A shower and he'd leave this place behind him for good

The only thing he'd miss was the karaoke, but there were plenty of bars at his disposal, he could still indulge in a song now and then.

Sauntering out into the dark of the night, he got the urge for a set of wheels.  
Transporting was quick but it'd be useful to have a home base, and what better than a car?  
Nostalgia for the Impala had never bothered him. It belonged to a world he'd left behind but certain memories were so hard-wired into his mind that neither death nor resurrection into demonhood could quite erase them.

So a car it would be.  
But then again why should he go to the bother of stealing one when he owned a set of wheels by right?

The Impala was as good a ride as any and he wouldn't have to deal with cops out looking for any car he stole, not that the possibility worried him. But why go looking for trouble.

Unfortunately, the Impala came coordinated with his brother, though that wouldn't be a problem.  
Dean hadn't set eyes on Sam since Crowley had taken him from the bunker as soon as he'd regained consciousness, nor had he given him a thought, too caught up in this new world of debauchery, power and endless alcohol.  
No liver problems for Dean Winchester now!

Being a demon definitely had its perks!

Yet now that he'd fixated on the Impala and his brother, he felt an insidious nostalgia for the two things that had wholly been his own.

A thought later found Dean standing outside the familiar lines of the bunker, staring up at the grim red brick facade.

The Impala was nowhere in sight.  
Either Sam was out looking for him, and Dean didn't doubt that he was, or the car was parked in the garage.

Debating the best course of action, he hesitated. Surely Sam would have the place locked down even more efficiently against demons now that his big brother was one.

Dean didn't want to walk ito a demon trap traced in some unsuspectable position.  
No, he'd wait here in the shadows until Sam either arrived at the bunker or exited it.

Towards dawn, the roar of the Impala's engine rent the still morning air, rumbling to a stop at the top of the sloping entry to the bunker.

As the tall figure of his brother exited the vehicle, Dean gave a gleeful chuckle at the sight of the sling on Sam's arm.  
This was too easy!

Before Sam had the chance to turn away from the car door, Dean was up in his personal space.  
"Glad to see me, Sammy?" he smirked at the wide-eyed younger man.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam's eyes couldn't have opened wider at the sight of the brother he'd been seeking feverishly for months, appearing right in front of him.

"You don't look so good there, Sammy. That broken wing givin' you trouble?" Dean said, indicating the sling on Sam's arm.

Much to Dean's surprise he found that the idea of anyone inflicting damage on his brother irritated him.  
Sam was his, he'd raised him, cared for him, protected him, and although since he'd become a demon, he'd given little or no thought to Sam, that didn't give anyone else hunting rights on HIS brother.

When Dean took a step forward, Sam took one back, causing Dean to smirk. "What's wrong, Sammy? I bet you've been out searching for me, haven't you bro? So why are you trying to get away now you've found me?"

"Dean," Sam gulped, still shaken by his sibling's unexpected appearance. "It's just....I wasn't expecting you to turn up here. Why have you?" he finished off, curious now.

"I'm still a full-on demon, if that's what you want to know," Dean offered, allowing his eyes to turn black again. "There's been no 'miracle' to save my tarnished soul. Sorry to disillusion you, Sam."

Now that Dean's on-going demonhood had definitely been confirmed, Sam stiffened, his mind racing through his options for trapping his demonic sibling and injecting the cure of human blood.

He couldn't pass up this chance, he had to get his big brother back, or die trying.

Unfortunately for Sam, demon or not, Dean could still read his little brother like a book. He'd nip any of Sam's little strategies in the bud.

"Get back in the car, Sam. We're taking a ride. It's gonna be just like old times."

"Dean, listen. I can cure you," Sam pleaded, his eyes most at the sight of the brother he hadn't seen in months. " The real you would never have wanted to remain a demon. You've dedicated your entire life to killing them."

"Cut out the bleeding-heart stuff, Sam. You're gonna have to get it through your thick head that I love being a demon and I've no intention of going back to the old me. So either get in the car or I'll hog-tie you and throw you in the back. No problem with your gigantor body any more. You weigh less than a fly to me now!"

Dean's eyes flashed black again and Sam decided that for now procrastination was the better part of valour. He turned back towards the Impala, making for the passenger door. He'd have to bide his time, wait for the right moment to get the better of his brother.

"Uh..uh! You get to drive, Sam. Even with an arm out of use, you can still pull a rabbit out of a hat."

"Where are we going?" Sam asked, sliding behind the wheel.  


Dean grinned. "For now, far away from the bunker; check into a motel, get some we-time. I got no particular place to go and I'm guessing you don't either. We can catch up on all you've been up to, little brother. I'm giving you a chance to talk, get your feelings out. You love all that chick-flick crap. You'll see. We'll have a great time!"  


Sam just glared at him before one-handedly guiding the Impala onto the black-top, the tail lights disappearing into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

"Stop at the first motel that shows up," Dean said. "It's almost dawn and you need to sleep. Don't want my newly-reunited little brother to wrap my car round a tree."

"I'm fine to continue," Sam replied mulishly. " I'm not tired."  


"I said to pull in at the next motel, Sam," Dean repeated, his voice a hoarse growl. 

"See, this is how it's gonna be, dude. When I say jump, you ask how high. I've got the upper hand now and if you don't be a good boy, I'm gonna have to come up with a way of keeping you incapacitated, and I'm guessing you wouldn't like that, Sammy."

"Don't call me Sammy! My brother's the only one who gets to call me that, and for the moment you're not him, but as soon as I have the chance, I'll get him back."

A sardonic smirk graced Dean's features before he answered. " I AM your brother, 'SAMMY'! You're gonna have to get used to the new me, cos I've no intention of going back to that whiney, pukey, broken human I once was. So grin and bear it, bro. In time you'll come to appreciate this improved kinky me.

Then I'm SO much more fun. Just wait till you see me hit the karaoke. l'm seriously awesome!"

"Right there, " Dean added as the bright lights of a motel flashed in the dark of the night. 

With a sigh, Sam pulled into the parking lot, cutting the Impala's engine at the front office.

"Now then, Sam. This is how we're gonna play it. You're gonna book us in but I'll be right on your heels. If you try anything, I'll kill the receptionist, man, woman or child that it might be.  
You don't want to have an innocent's death on your conscience now, do you?"

Sam stared at him in disbelief. "You wouldn't!"  
"You wanna take that chance? You know I have to kill to keep the Mark appeased,"Dean shrugged. "Doesn't really matter who gets to die. Demon, remember. Blood and guts are part of the job description."

The disbelief left Sam's gaze to be replaced by pity, tears welling up in his hazel eyes.  
"God, Dean. I'm so sorry you've been forced to be like this. It's all my fault. I couldn't get there fast enough to save you from Metatron's blade. Please let me put it right. We can begin the cure right now. Let me inject you with my blood."

"Shut the fuck up, Sam. Stop blaming yourself for every fucking thing that happens! I don't want to be 'saved'. I'm the most powerful demon in existence and I like it that way.  
Now get in there and book us a room, but you try anything and I'll give the office a new colour scheme. I hear bright red's the cool decor this year."

Sam nodded, his gut in a twist. 

For now there was nothing to be done.  
His stash of holy water was in the trunk and though his carefully crafted demon handcuffs were in the glove compartment, without the holy water to weaken Dean, there was no way he'd ever get them round his sibling's wrists.

No, he'd go along with his big brother for the moment and wait for a better opportunity.  


With Dean at his back, Sam walked into the motel.

tbc


End file.
